Stuck In The Closet
by Here we go again5
Summary: What happens when the flock lock Max and Fang in a closet together? Will they admit their true feelings? Takes place during The Final Warning. FAX.
1. Stuck with Fang

**Takes place during The Final Warning. When they are on the ship.**

**DISCLAIMER: Seeing as I am not a man named James Patterson, I do not own Maximum Ride.**

I officially hate my life. I guess the flock thought, 'Aw how cute would it be to shove Max and Fang in a closet together, lock the door and walk away.'

So now I am stuck in a freakin' closet with FANG! So we did the obvious and banged on the door. But of course no one on this freaking boat can hear banging on a freaking metal door.

It wouldn't be that horrible if the closet wasn't so small. I was practically sitting on Fang's lap right now.

"Well this is fun," I said letting the sarcasm sink deep into my voice. Fang just shrugged. _Boy does he have a way with words. _

"If you're not going to speak, let's think of ways to get out of this hellhole."

"Well there are the obvious choices. Like trying to break down the door or climbing up to the vent, by the ceiling and hope that we can fit through it." Ah he speaks.

"Okay, the only problem is that we don't have enough room to kick the door down, hence why I am sitting on your lap. And as to going through the vent, I am positive we won't be able to fit in it. So it looks like you're stuck with me." He just shrugged again. Shocker.

After what seemed like an hour of awkward silence, I decided to start a conversation.

"So….did you learn anything on this trip?" God, I sounded like a freaking teacher after a field trip.

He chuckled, "Actually, yeah Brigid has been teaching me a lot of……" he trailed off as he saw my expression. He sighed "Max…."

"No, it's fine." It figures that I realize I like Fang and he goes and moves on to Dr. Amazing. I have to watch out or my life just might turn into a soap opera.

"No, Max, obviously it's not." His voice was very tender. I looked away and he sighed, "Max, you can't have it both ways!" His voice wasn't tender anymore, it was angry. "Honestly Max, you chose this. You ran away every time I kissed you, and then you go and get angry that I talk to another girl." See my two options right now were, A) Let him yell at me which I obviously deserved or, B) Yell back. Guess which one I chose.

"Someone is a little cocky aren't we? What makes _you_ think that _I _am jealous of Dr. Amazing?"

"Uh, gee I wonder Max, maybe the fact that you just called her Dr. Amazing. Max I am sorry that if me talking to another girl hurts your feelings, but I am not going to stop talking to _Brigid_ because you're jealous of her."

I swiveled my head to face him, "Fine, if you loooove her so much, why don't you just ask her out?" I said angrily

"Ya know what Max, I will."

"Good."

"Good."

"I'm glad!"

"I'm glad you're gla-"He was interrupted by my lips. It seems my mind doesn't have control over what I do anymore. Oops.

**Okay this is going to be a two-shot. Review please ;]**


	2. Super Duper Important AN

**Okay. I was thinking there is many ways I can go with this story. I really liked the first chapter so I can just make it a one-shot and leave it there. Or I can make it a two-shot, short and sweet. Or if I really wanted to I could make this into a story. Leave a review of what choice you want and I will update as soon as possible. **


	3. I promise this is the last AN for awhile

**Thanks for all the great people who reviewed. I'm sorry I am taking sooo long to update, but I have a good excuse, I swear. So the Microsoft word on my laptop stopped working for some reason. So until I get it fixed, my amazing friend is letting me use her laptop when I am at her house, which is almost every other day. So this means chapters will take a little longer. As if that wasn't enough my life has been getting more…..complicated. Let's just leave it at that. But there is good news. I have decided that I will make this a story, since some many people wanted it. And I have really good ideas for this story, which, for me at least, is a plus. Do you want to know the best news? My next ACTUAL chapter is going to be uploaded by the end of tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks for your patience! **

**=)**


	4. KISSING!

**Okay if anyone was wondering this takes places on the Wendy K and they are in Antarctica. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the cookie I am holding. **

What the HECK possessed me to do that? No that isn't the right question; the right question is, why the HECK am I still doing it? What am I doing you ask? Well I am currently kissing Fang. Okay, that's the biggest understatement of the year, making out is closer to the truth.

At first Fang was unresponsive, but he quickly started kissing me back. And what started out as one little kiss turned into a full blown make-out session.

After a few minutes I started to have my usual over reaction. But I don't think it wasn't as bad as every other time he kissed me. I pulled away gasping, I have to get out of here. I stood up and hit my head on a rack looking thing. That was going to leave a mark, but I didn't have time to care about something unimportant as that, I needed to get out of here. I started to jiggle the doorknob, it was still locked. [Enter curse of your choice here.] I started scratching at the door, like a freakin' dog. I can't believe this is what I have been reduced to, acting like a dog. I slowly sank back down to Fang's lap and started to hit my head against the door. Okay, so I admit it, I reacted worse this time.

"Max," Fang's voice held anger, astonishment, and most of all hurt. Crap, I completely forgot he was here.

"Yeah?" I replied weakly.

"Stop," he said. At first I didn't understand what he meant by that, but then I realized that I was still hitting my head against the door. I stopped and I could feel heat rushing up to my face.

"Max," Oh boy that was his I-wanna-talk-about-feelings-now-that-I-have-you-trapped-here voice.

"Fang, um, can we just forget this ever happened? It didn't mean anything." A pained look flashed across his face. His jaw clenched and he just nodded.

Oh god, what did I do? I didn't mean to hurt him? I love him. There I said it. Why am I doing this again? Why am I still pushing him away even though I know how I feel about him? Ugh, this whole relationship thing was messy and complicated.

Just talk to him, it's not that complicated Max. Great now I'm talking to myself. I am officially going insane. I closed my eyes and opened them, to see Fang's beautiful face. I couldn't do this to him anymore.

"Fang, listen, I, um, I-"I was interrupted my Angel unlocking the door. Really? She was the one who tricked me into this stupid closet, just so I would admit my feelings to Fang and right as I am about to tell him, she barges in here.

As soon as I saw her face, I forgot all my previous annoyance at her, her face was panicky and worried. She looked at me and Fang intently, "Brigid's in trouble!" You have _got_ to be kidding me!

**Was it good? Bad? Was Max to OOC? Sorry if she was. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Review please. **


	5. Antarctica sucks!

**Thanks for all the reviews! Actually a lot of the reviews made me laugh, so that was fun =) And remember Max doesn't have gills yet.  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride...but my birthday is coming up soon and that would be a great gift. *Smiles innocently!***

"What type of trouble is she in?" My voice was passive, but I was pissed off on the inside. Wouldn't you be?

"Well while you two were locked in the closet," she looked at us sheepishly, "We stopped on land, well ice I guess you could say," she was starting to sound like Nudge. That's exactly what we need another Nudge. See that sentence right there, its called sarcasm people! "And Brigid was collecting ice samples and then she fell through. Now we can't find her!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks, Angel was really scared.

Right as Angel said this Fang stood up, causing me, who was sitting on his lap, to fall flat on my face. He looked down at me, then just stepped over; making sure he didn't step _on_ me, and began running down the hall, probably to find Brigid. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

I got up and brushed my jeans off and ran down the hall. When I got to the deck I saw Fang hovering over the ground looking for Brigid. I sighed and joined him in the air.

"Do you see her anywhere?" He shook his head. I can't believe I am saving Dr. Amazing; I landed on the ground, a little to hard I guess, because suddenly the ice broke and I fell through. The current was pulling me away from where the ice broke and suddenly I was lost and couldn't find my way back. All of the ice above me was solid and not broken. Crap how am I supposed to get out of this mess. I started to get really numb, I turned my head and saw Brigid. I wasn't sure if she was alive or not, but I swam over to her and grabbed her seemingly lifeless body. And started banging on the ice as hard as I could, but the ice wouldn't break.

I started to slowly sink, still holding onto Brigid, I was about to die. I was actually going to die. I was going to die before I got the chance to tell Fang I loved him. Well this sucks. My eyes slowly started to close, then I saw the ice smash open and saw the only thing I wanted right now. Fang. **(A/N- Hahaha how corny was that?) **That's when I blanked out completely.

When I woke up I was in the boat's medical center thingy. I had a horrible headache, but I didn't care I threw the ten blankets that were on top of me on the ground and I stood up.

"_Max."_

I ignored the voice and attempted to walk. The key word being _attempted. _I fell as soon as I took a step.

"Maybe if you didn't ignore me that wouldn't have happened." Wait that wasn't the voice, that was-

I looked up to see Fang standing there with his hand out. I took it and he helped me up.

"Sorry, I thought you were the voice."

"Did the great Maximum Ride just apologize?"

"Don't tell anyone," I smiled and he smiled back. I think my heart stopped right there.

"So, um, what happened to Brigid? Is she okay?" I think he knew the real question I was asking was, 'Is she dead?'

"Yeah she's fine. She is in the other room."

"So, why are you here? Why aren't you be in her room?" My heart was pounding painfully against my chest. I wanted, no, I needed to hear his answer.

"Because you're my best friend." It was because I was his best friend, not because he loved me. I looked away, I felt like crying. When did my life become such a soap opera?

**And I leave you there faithful readers. I shall update soon. Sorry if the punctuation isn't right, I actually didn't use MW(Microsoft Word) for this chapter. And what I used didn't have spell check and stuff like that, so ignore all the mistakes. =) See that button right there? No? The one that says review. Yes that one. Click it and review! What if you don't want to? Don't be silly of course you want to!**


End file.
